Foreign Love
by SoullessBeauty
Summary: What if Buttercup was badly injured while fighting Butch. Will he leave her there to die or will he take her with him? BCx Bu pairing ON HIATUS UNTIL DONE EDIT READ UPDATE PLS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first story and all reviews welcome. Rated M to be safe. This story is a Butch and Buttercup story. I do not own the PPG's or the RRB' s (unfortunately). This story also starts out with a song! I hope you like it!  
>HorseQuigles1994<strong>

You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

You're so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic

You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

This is transcendental  
>On another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star

I wanna walk on your wave length  
>And be there when you vibrate<br>For you I'll risk it all  
>All<p>

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

**Buttercup's POV:**

I could feel the sweat dripping down my brow. I am covered in bruises and cuts, my lip is split and I'm pretty sure I have a few fractured ribs. But all of that does not matter. Right now all that matters is beating the man standing in front of me so hard that his grandkids will feel it!

His spikey hair is messed now, his face is covered in bruises and his left eye is swollen shut. I smirk as I look at him, proud of the damage I have done.

He smirks. "Like what you see Butterbutt?"

"In your dreams" I growl.

"You know it baby!"

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING!" I yell and launch my self at him again, putting my all into my hits. He blocks most of them but I get a few good ones in and I heard a crunch in his chest. Score for me!

He scowls at me then he puts me in armlock and picks me up and fly's high up in the sky. When we are up there I can see all of Townsville. I can see my sister's fighting their counterparts. I can also see Butch smirking at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ASSHOLE?" I yelled at him.

"Just wait and see. Your going to pay for that little stunt there"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

With that he stopped flying and we began to plummet to the earth. I screamed and tried to wrench myself free from his grasp but he had a pretty good hold on me! Damn him! I then see that he is activating his energy. And boy does he look good… I mean pissed.

"YOUR GOING TO KILL US BOTH YOU IDIOT!"

"NO, JUST YOU BITCH!"

That was when we hit the ground. I was on the bottom and was consumed by his energy. I could feel my bones breaking, my skin burning and my head hitting the ground with a sickening thud. Then it all went black…

**Butch's POV:**

I picked my self off of the ground. I was fuckin lucky that I wasn't hurt too badly. I had a few bruises and cuts and a few fractured ribs but other than that I was fine. I am one lucky bastard! I started to fly away when I noticed the lifeless form of Buttercup on the ground. She looks pretty bad. There is blood all over her. I go to her side quickly and check her pulse. She is alive but barely. I SHOULD leave her there but I cant. I don't know what it is about her but there is something about this raven haired spitfire that I like. I pick her up gently and fly off for home.

**That is my first chapter! Yay! If you guys like this review and the more you review the quicker I will update that's a promise! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone! This is my second chapter! Enjoy! **

Butch made his way through the darkening city to his home, well if you could call it that anyway with the father he hated, the place he despised, and the company he barely tolerated. The looming tower where he lived came into view and he sighed in relief. He whispered to Buttercup:

"Hold on, we are almost there!"

Butch tightened his grip on Buttercup then flew up to the doors. He carefully placed her in his left arm as he quickly punched in the pass code to enter the dark doors of Mojo's place. If there was a God, he prayed that no one else would be home yet.

Butch placed Buttercup on the couch in the living room. Everything was dark and dingy, so he turned on a light as he quickly flew throughout the house to check if anyone else was home. Sighing with relief, he went back for the raven-haired beauty and carefully picked her up and brought her into his room. The walls were a forest green with black decals. The bed, bookshelf, chairs, desk, computer and closet were all painted to match. He hurried over to the bed and placed Buttercup down on the bed without disturbing her.

After making sure that she was comfortable, Butch quickly flew to the kitchen to get out the medical supplies then ran to Mojo Jojo's lab to get an electric collar and some surgical supplies. He arrived back at his room and quickly got to work.

He whispered, "Sorry Buttercup." as he took of her clothes. Taking out a wet cloth, he began to delicately wipe away the blood over Buttercup's body so that he would be able to see her injuries better. Wincing as he wiped away the blood, he finally got a look at her beaten and broken body. He was used to doing medical procedures thanks to other previous battles between the ruffs and the puffs. He took out the sterilized tweezers and got to work pulling out various splinters of metal and wood. He looked at the gashes as he got out the disinfectant (**note: don't know another word for that**) and began dabbing at her open wounds. She emitted several sounds of pain and anguish over the sting of the chemicals cleaning her wounds.

"I am sorry, its going to get worse before it gets better." Butch muttered to her while caressing her hair.

Butch then proceeded to take out the surgical thread and needle. He began to sew her gashes closed, hoping that she wouldn't thrash too much. She only moved slightly, thanks to the whole being unconscious bit. After that was done, he pressed his hands all over her body, trying to find breaks and fractures. There were many. He took out various splints and began to splint up all breaks, careful not to cause her too much pain.

He wiped the sweat off of his brow then began to clean up.

"Thank god I didn't screw that one up!"

He took her bloodied clothes and took them to the laundry. This is the first time in his life that he was glad that tonight was his turn for laundry. He went back to the room and slid her carefully in one of his old t-shirts. It was a well worn Metallica shirt. He looked at the electrical collar he had next to him. He picked it up and carefully put it around her neck, set the remote and locked the collar shut. He herd his brothers coming home grumbling about the puffs. Again. He quickly left the room and locked the door.

**Ok guys. Sorry that was soooo short. Its just that I was writing this during my off block during school so I only had 80 minutes to write it. Ill try to make it longer next time. REVIEWS AND FLAMES WELCOME! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Since I am getting more reviews (and I don't have anything to do during my off block) so I am now going to continue with this chapter! Enjoy!**

Buttercup slowly opened her eyes, the room first black and fuzzy. Her vision cleared and she saw the room around her. This was clearly not her room because this room was gimp as fuck and her room was cool as hell. She was about to yell out her frustrations when she checked herself, realizing that there might be someone else here, like the fucker who took her in the first place. Buttercup began to concentrate on her hearing so that she could hear all throughout the building.

She could hear four male voices coming from somewhere near the front of the building. She was able to hear the conversation.

"Man, I swear those girls are getting better every time we see them!"

"Wait, do you mean in strength and moves or because of their sexy bodies and fine asses?"

There were some snickers.

"Definitely the second one dude!"

"Boys! Enough of this foolishness! We have work yet to do to destroy the last two of the Powerpuff Girls!"

Buttercup gasped at the mention of her sisters. Wait…. The last two? What does that mean?

"According to Butch, he has done what you two boys have failed to do. Now that the girls' strongest fighter is finally down and out as it were, we have the chance to finally destroy them! Muahahaha!"

Wait…. I can't be dead can I? I mean I feel like I'm alive and I look…. Oh my god! What the hell happened to me?

Buttercup looked down at herself and realized that she was covered in stitches, bruises and have her ribs wrapped, her left arm splinted and her right leg splinted as well. She looked at the shirt she was wearing, seeing that it was a black Metallica shirt that was well worn and made for a man. Then it hit her.

Oh my god! I'm in the Rowdyruff's base! Holy crap what am I gonna do? But wait… if they think I am dead, why am I here? She looked around and noticed the colour of the room.

Well of course since this room is mostly green, ugly as fuck, and completely tacky, this has to be Butch's room! Now why the fuck am I hear?

Buttercup tried her best to remember what happened but all of that concentration made her head hurt. Maybe if she took a nap she would be able to remember…. She slowly lay back and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I have had such a long day! Now I am bored so I am going to continue with my next chapter! I hope that you like it!**

Butch was sitting on the couch, not listening to a word of Mojo Jojo's latest hairbrained scheme. All he could do was think about Buttercup. Whether she was alright, if she had woken up. Was she in pain? What if she woke up and freaked out and hurt herself again? Oh god! He didn't want to even think of that! Ummmm… only because then his brothers would hear her then go to his room and find her then he would be in MAJOR trouble! Yeah that's right…

"And that my boys is how we are going to kill the Powerpuff Girls! Now I am going to need three whales, a maniac robot, a rubber chicken, a high powered machine gun and some cotton candy!"

Butch heard this part and wondered, WTF?

"Butch, since you have already disposed of your opposite, you shall be the one who gets the supplies!"

"Um sure whatever. Can I go to my room now?"

"Why? So you can jack off?"

"Fuck off Brick before I bash your face in!"

"Bring it!"

"BOYS! ENOUGH I SAY! GO TO YOUR ROOMS FOR DISTURBING MY PLOTS! Boomer, have a cookie."

"Yay! Ha ha ha! I get a cookie!"

"Its all your fault Butch!"

"Whatever."

Butch was glad that he was able to finally got away from his annoying, fucked up family. Now all he had to do was make it down the hall and open his room and he would be home free! YES! He quietly walked up to Buttercup, seeing that she was asleep. He looked over her quickly to check if she was alright. Besides her beaten up appearance, she looked ok. He grabbed one of those spinny chairs and brought it over to the side of the bed. Now that he thought about it, he has never really LOOKED at Buttercup. But then again, when did he ever have the chance to? Everytime they see each other, they fight! But now… well when would he ever get a great an opportunity to study his opponent?

As his eyes examined her from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, he realized that she wasn't that bad looking. In fact she was… beautiful. Wow. That is one word he never thought he would use to describe anything other than skateboards, cars and guitars. Her hair was just above her shoulders in a rocker style with side swept bangs and a green streak that contrasted well with her shiny, raven hair. Her skin was alabaster, and looked smooth to the touch without any imperfections, other than all of the wounds that is. Her lashes were long and her nose was perfectly sized and proportionate. Her pink lips were plump and looked… perfect to kiss. Her waist was small, and her breasts were large enough for him to have a bit of fun! They looked like they would fit into his hands perfectly. Her hands, though covered in scars, were delicate looking with long fingers and small wrists. She had a very delicate looking bone structure. Her legs were long and smooth, he didn't even dare to think of what was in between them! That would be heaven! He also realized that though her changed her clothes, he never got a real look at what was underneath… not that he wanted to or anything like that!

Butch, the cool, sarcastic, strong ladies man, has never been with a girl like THAT before. Don't get him wrong, its not like there haven't been many opportunities, there have been many of those! Its just, no girl seemed to interest him. He wanted a girl that was feisty, coy, and a little rough around the edges. A true diamond in the rough! Someone who would DEFINITELY be fun in bed! He liked the sound of that and was not about to lower his standards.

As he was musing all of this, Butch did not notice that Buttercup began to stir. She opened her eyes and realized there was someone was sitting next to her. Watching her. She sat up quickly and yelled at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK… OWWW!"

"CAREFUL YOU DIPSHIT! YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF!"

Butch grasped Buttercup and gently pushed her back on the bed. Since she was still weak, that was an easy task. She was still yelling out in pain and frustration.

"SHUTUP! DO YOU WANT MY BROTHERS TO FIND YOU? THEY'LL KILL YOU THEN MURDER ME!"

"GOOD! ONE LESS IDIOT IN THE WORLD TO DEAL WITH"

"I SAID SHUTUP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"FINE"

Butch took out the remote to the collar around the neck and pressed the red button. Buttercup received an electrical shock that caused her to collapse back on the bed and stay quiet for a few minutes. When she finally composed herself, she sat there glaring at Butch. He smirked back at her.

"Sorry Butter Butt. Did that bother you? I couldn't just let you in my house without some sort of way to control you! Not with that freaky temper of yours. Now, I said be quiet and you will listen because if you don't, well, I am just going to have to shock you again. Now how about you talk to me nicely?"

Buttercup fumed silently and crossed her good arm across her chest.

"You are a sick, twisted bastard. You know that right?"

"Well, at least your talking more quietly now."

That was when he noticed that her lips were dry and cracked. She was probably thirsty! Duh! Of course she was you idiot! She is injured and has been out of it for 12 hours!

"Hold on. I'll be right back."

He walked out to the kitchen and grabbed and large glass and filled it with cold water. He went to the state of the art fridge and got some ice to put in the drink. Now that he thought about it, she must be hungry too. What would she like to eat? He decided that he might as well get her his favourite food. He felt bad she was like that and he might as well seeing as that was the only thing that he could make. Took a green apple and cut it up. He then made up a peanut butter and banana sandwich with chocolate sauce. Heck, he might as well throw in a slice of chocolate cake! He put it all on a tray then quickly returned to his room.

Buttercup looked at him then looked at the tray.

"Is that for me? Its not poisoned is it"

"Come on! Am I that mean?"

"Yes!"

"True, but I don't hit a person when they're down! Now sit up! Since you obviously can't feed by yourself, Im going to help you!"

He smirked while she fumed. It wasn't fair! Why did these things always happen to her? She knew she wouldn't be able to feed herself without spilling everything on her. She wasn't about to argue about something so pointless as this. True she had argued about worse, but she wasn't stupid!

She glared at him while he put his arm around her to help her sit up. Butch then propped up the pillows behind her to keep her supported. He grabbed the water and pressed it to her lips. Buttercup greedily drank the whole glass down in less than a minute.

"I'll go get some more."

He was back in no time with more water. He proceeded to feed her. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she ate. She looked kinda like a chipmunk… He wondered if she liked the food?

After she finished the last of the cake and water, he placed the plates on the side table and quickly settled her back down against the bed.

"Butch, how did you know what my favourite food was?"

"I didn't. I thought I would bring you MY favourite food. You know, keep the prisoner happy and all that junk."

She yawned and stretched.

"One more thing. Why did you help me?"

"Because, I couldn't leave you there to die. Somehow, the idea of you dying scared me and I felt that I needed to protect you… but that's beside the point."

"oh, ok"

"Now move over, your not the only one who needs to sleep and I have only one bed so move your fat ass!"

"Excuse me but who is the injured one here? Sleep on the floor!"

"Don't make me use the remote again!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

Buttercup glared at Butch but finally relented. He got under the blankets and reached over to turn off the lights. He looked over at Buttercup and realized that she was already asleep. Carefully, he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't a dream.

**Ok everyone! That chapter was a little long but I think it turned out well! What about you? Up next, day two! Woot woot! REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMES WELCOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everybody! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I have a nasal and chest infection and I was kinda busy sneezing out my lungs to write. But I am home from school now so I guess I will use this time to continue on with my story. And just so you know, the ppg's and the rrb's are 18! Thanks for reading so far!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Animeskullgirl16, Senco-kun, and EndlessSugar!Thanks so much for reviewing!**

"No…. don't leave me… Ace please! Don't! I will do whatever you want! Just please don't go!"

Butch woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of dry sobbing. What the fuck? Who in the hell in their right mind would be up at this god forsaken hour? He felt around and realised that he was not alone. It took him a while to remember what happened. It only took another minute for him to realise that it was Buttercup who was talking in her sleep.

He turned around and saw that the mighty, strong, gonna kick your ass Buttercup was crying. And it was about a boy too! Hell just froze over in July. Twice.

"Butter Butt! Wake up you useless excuse for a girl!"

"Please Ace! I don't know what I am going to do without you!"

"Buttercup! I am serious wake up!"

"ACE!"

"BUTTERCUP!"

Buttercup woke up with a start. Her bright green eyes quickly surveyed the area around her. First there was confusion in her eyes, followed by anger, then pain as the tears were pouring down her face.

"Oh common! Don't cry! I DON'T DO CRYING!"

"I AM NOT CRYING!"

"Yes you are! Now shut the fuck up! No wonder that guy in your dream left you! You are so annoying!"

Hurt filled Buttercup's eyes as realization struck Butch. He really screwed up this time.

"Buttercup…" He spoke softly as he sat up and reached his arm out for her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Buttercup turned around and jerked away from his outstretched arms. "Why couldn't you have just left me there to die! Then you wouldn't be stuck with such an annoying girl as me!"

"Buttercup, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I didn't know what I said! Please don't cry!"

Buttercup stayed facing the wall, sobs wracking her body. "Just go away!"

Butch scowled. Here he was being nice for once and she is being stubborn and telling him to go away! That was the last straw! He grabbed for her and placed her in his lap. And he held her and rocked her. At first she kept punching him and yelling at him, but the hits kept getting softer and she eventually stopped talking altogether. Finally she placed her head in the crook of his neck and started to cry.

"Its ok Buttercup. You'll be fine! Heck with a punch like that, you will definitely be outta here in no time! You could take on a whole army of Mojo's and still win!"

She sniffled. "Newsflash Einstein, I have already done that. And secondly, not funny."

He looked down at her eyes. Filled with tears, swollen and red, she looked like she was in pain. What kind of guy could do this to a girl like Buttercup… wait… he remembered something from her profile on wiki… yes he looked her up! It was just to check on weaknesses that was it! Now what was it… oh yeah! That guy ace of the Green gang used her when she was little. According to wiki, Buttercup had a big crush on him and he used her and nearly destroyed her sisters because of her. No wonder Buttercup never let her guard down. The spit fire had it ruff.

It finally dawned on him that she was letting him hold her. He tightened his grip on her and soothingly rubbed her back. She slowly went back to sleep. He placed her in the bed carefully and kissed her forehead... Wait…. Ummm he only did that because he felt bad for her and there was a bug on her forehead… which he killed… with his lips… heh heh heh…

He lay next to her, and still holding her, fell asleep.

Light was streaming in through the windows. Buttercup looked over at the alarm clock on the table and saw that it was eight in the morning. Stretching slightly, she noticed that she was almost healed. Thank god for super healing powers! They sure came in handy after a bad fight. She noticed that she was spooning with Butch, his arms wrapped around her. She also noticed that she kinda had to go to the bathroom. WHAT? Everyone has to go whether you're a girl or a boy.

"Butch… Butch… BUTCH!"

"WHA? AHH!" Butch startled and fell off the bed. "He went into a defensive position then realized who it was that woke him up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"ummm… I need to go."

"go? Go where?"

"You know GO!"

"OH! Right." awkward silence ensued. He sighed.

"Sorry." He picked her up and brought him to his bathroom. It was attached to his bedroom and matched his bedroom. It had a large bathtub in the middle, big enough to fit two people comfortably.

Trying not to look he helped her onto the toilet and helped her take her panties off.

"Tell me when your done ok? And don't worry about my brothers hearing you. They have stuff to do for the rest of the weekend."

He left quickly. And she was done just as fast. Stubborn as she was, she slowly pulled up her panties. She stood up and shakily reached for the door. She took a step and with a cry fell down. In a bright green flash, Butch was there by her side, carefully picking her up. He flew back to his room and placed her carefully on the bed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE HURT YOURSELF AGAIN YOU IDIOT!"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY SELF YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS LOSER!"

"I BEG TO DIFFER BUTTER BUTT! JUDGING HOW YOU CANT WALK WITHOUT FALLING ON YOUR FACE, ID SAY YOUR PRETTY WEAK!"

Angry tears filled her eyes as Buttercup hit Butch in the face, sending him flying across the floor.

"I. AM. NOT. WEAK!"

Her eyes started to glow green and she started to fill up with energy when all of a sudden she collapsed on the bed in a huddled crying mess.

"I can't be weak. If I am, who else will I be. I can't be strong. I don't have anything special like my sisters. I am just stronger than them. But if I don't have that… Im not important…" She started to cry even harder then, hating how weak she was. She remembered the promise she made herself when she was younger to never be weak. Buttercup kept brooding over dark thoughts when she realised that a pair of warm, strong arms were wrapped around her. She recognized the cologne. Butch.

Butch couldn't bear seeing her in this pain. He finally realized why Buttercup always had to beat him, his brothers, every villain, and even her sisters.

"Buttercup, you are special. Even if you were weak, which you are not, you would still be special. There is no one that I know that is even a bit like you and you know what? I would still like you whether or not you were strong. Because you are you, I care about you!"

Buttercup looked up at Butch, blushing furiously. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. His lips were very soft and smooth. Funny how from the sharp tongue and cruel remarks that he would have such a nice mouth. She pulled back and smirked at the shocked look and blush that was on his face. Buttercup smiled sweetly then, closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.

**How did you guys like it? I am thinking that there will be a lemon pretty soon… but I will need help with that! (I have never written one before! I will probably be blushing the whole time!) So if you have any tips or hints on the matter, review and tell me please! THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Yeah I know that my characters were a little OOC, however, I thought that maybe Buttercup does have a softer side. There has to be something behind that tough girl that is hurt. Everyone has their battle scars and I believe that since Buttercup has no special abilities and the fact that she was hurt by Ace, I think it makes a good plot line! Don't ya think? Anyway, I just wanted to get a deeper character out of the two! I don't own PPG's or the RRB's.**

Butch never thought that Buttercup had feelings besides anger, rage and all those aggressive feelings. He never thought that in a million years, the strong, amazingly hot when she's angry, Buttercup could cry like that wimpy bimbo Bubbles. And he caused it. And not only that, but he felt bad for it. Yes that's right. The famous no heart, absolutely no feelings whatsoever Butch felt bad for making a girl cry. And not just any girl. The girl that he was created to hate and destroy.

Butch didn't think that he even wanted to destroy her anymore. And who would? Here she was in his arms, asleep and in the most venerable state and he didn't even want to think about harming her in any way. Besides, he wasn't the kind of guy to pull a cheap shot.

Buttercup snuggled in deeper into his arms, causing him to look down. Just looking at her made him feel warm. Safe. Happy. Things that he never felt before. And that kiss, wow! That definitely made him feel like… well like he was on top of the world. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like green apples. His favorite snack. just as quickly, he pulled back, but not before Buttercup's eyes fluttered open.

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?

AHHHHH!

Butch fell backwards at the force of her yell. Dear god it was nearly as loud as Bubbles sonic scream. And that thing packed a punch.

WELL? ANSWER ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING DEAD WEIGHT!

Well… I…

WHAT?

I…kinda wanted to kiss you again.

What?

I said I kinda wanted to kiss you again.

I still cant hear you!

I SAID I WANT TO KISS YOU AGAIN! GOD ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING?

Butch was turning a crimson red which matched perfectly with the tint of red on Buttercups face. Fully expecting to be punched, Butch had his face behind his arms to war off any attacks. But to his surprise, he wasn't hit. Instead, Buttercup giggled. That's right she giggled. Like a regular ditzy teenaged bimbo. Like her sister. Butch dropped his arms. Buttercup leaned in towards him and placed her lips gently against his. At first, Butch was shocked, I mean, this was BUTTERCUP we are talking about here! Its like this chick is a whole other person!

"Buttercup… I want to tell you something… I think I am in love with you."

"I think I am in love with you too Butch, I think that I always have been and that… I always will."

"Buttercup, I know we are supposed to hate each other and try to destroy each other but I cant help it. You are the one person in this world who could ever truly get me. You piss me off, you drive me insane, you beat me up and I love every minute of it… I want to be with you."

"Butch… what about our families?"

"Screw them! This is our lives and I want to spend it with you! No matter what anyone else says!"

They continued staring at each other, their eyes wide with wonderment, but there was something else in the air now. It was as if a spark went off in each of their bodies. Because now, their feelings for each other were out there, clearly in the open, waiting to be dealt with. His eyes slowly fell to gape at her lips for a brief moment, and when he looked up at her again, he could just about make out a hint of a blush on her cheeks. He knew he was blushing, too, probably even worse than her, since his face suddenly felt like it was on fire. He stared into her eyes, those two perfect, oval-shaped pools of sparkling jade, and she stared back at him, a slightly scared, but at the same time hopeful look on her face. In an unspoken agreement, they both leaned in towards each other, their lips meeting in a soft but loving kiss. He felt her slender fingers threading into his hair as he slowly wrapped his other arm around her waist, his hands resting on her back. As gently as he could, so as not to startle her, he pushed his lips into hers just a little bit more, in hopes that it would deepen the kiss. To his surprise, she didn't shy away from him, and instead clutched his hair even harder.

His heart was _really_ starting to race now. He could feel it pumping excitedly inside his chest, practically threatening to burst out of him. His arms tightened around her as he slowly, very slowly, began to lift her body up off the bed. Her heart jumped, but she allowed him to guide her, their lips still meshing together as they continued moving until they were both fully sitting up. The blankets fell off their chests, the cold air hitting both of them and sending chills down their spines, but the heat they were creating together was more than enough to keep them both warm.

Their kissing started to slow down after a while, eventually turning into repeated pecks rather than a fluid lip-locking. He placed one last kiss on her lips before pulling away completely. She let go of his hair, her hands sliding down to clasp onto his neck again. He held her close to him, as if in a protective manner. Their chests were so close together that he could feel her heart pounding against his body, and he frowned. Dammit. She was probably feeling so frightened and overwhelmed and pressured right now…which was the _exact_ opposite of what he wanted to make her feel. He wanted her to feel relaxed and safe with him, definitely not this. He moved his head down to rest his chin against her shoulder. His mouth moved near her ear, and he kissed it lightly before he started to speak.

"Hey," he muttered, his voice low but soothing, "we don't have to do any of this stuff if you don't want to. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything."

He immediately felt her body shudder against his own, her arms clenching more tightly around his neck. He quickly picked up his head, looking her right in the eyes as he took a moment to study the look on her face. Her eyes were a bit glassy, her cheeks tinted in a modest shade of pink, and her lips were tightly pursed together. She looked somewhat scared, but at the same time serious, like there was something really important on her mind. And then, she slowly began to shake her head, her short raven coloured hair gently swaying back and forth with the motion.

"No," she whispered in a strong tone. "I want to."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head then, his mouth falling open on its own accord. He felt his heart skip a beat, and his head was now spinning with a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings.

_She wants to?_

He swallowed as he felt his mouth suddenly go completely dry.

"Are you…" he hesitated, his eyes flickering away from her for a split-second before he finally gathered up enough courage to ask it. "Are you sure?"

She loosened her arms around his neck just a bit, that same scared but serious look on her face. Without saying a word, she answered his question by slowly and confidently nodding her head, her eyes never looking away from him. It was all the reassurance he needed, the only necessary sign of approval he needed to make the apprehension he was feeling just a moment ago suddenly dissipate into the air like steam. He felt a warm flame ignite inside his heart as he steadily leaned in, capturing her lips in another slow, gentle kiss. She kissed him back the same way, with the same sincerity and warmth and love. Their lips moved up and down against each other's in a careful rhythm, neither one wanting to rush anything, and instead simply savor the sweet taste of each other.

He slowly began running his hands down her back, stopping them when he reached the bottom hem of her pale yellow pajama shirt. As if in understanding, she broke the kiss, looking him right in the eyes. They stared at one another for a few seconds, their hands gradually letting go of each other, before his eyes fell to her chest. He could feel his face beginning to heat up again as he slowly reached out with one hand, carefully resting it on top of her chest. His thumb stroked one of the tiny plastic buttons of his plaid shirt she was using for a night shirt, as if seeking permission to open it. He absentmindedly swallowed, his fingers trembling as he cautiously unbuttoned the first button, followed by the one below it. He then slid his hand inside her shirt, his long fingers running over her smooth, milky white skin. He lightly grazed one of her breasts, eliciting a soft gasp from her, and he looked up at her in concern. She stared at him for a moment before giving him a single nod, letting him know that it was okay. His eyes fell to her chest again as he cupped her breast gently, massaging it for a while before moving his hand to caress the other one. He eventually let go and withdrew his hand from her shirt. They locked eyes again, a soft look on his face, before it suddenly hardened into a look of determination. He reached down and gripped onto the hem of his own t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. He tossed it to the ground behind him, fully exposing his lean upper body.

It was her turn to gape at his chest. Of course, she'd seen it many times before, but this time was different. This time, she allowed her gaze to linger, studying his tan skin and the subtle indents of his muscles. Hesitantly, she reached out and laid her hand on top of his bare chest. It was warm and smooth, and as she lifted her eyes to once again meet his gaze, he couldn't help but notice that the look on her face had changed. She no longer looked scared, or nervous, or even slightly intimidated. Instead, she looked…relaxed, comfortable…and _ready._

Her eyes dropped again as she slowly moved her hand down his chest, her fingers tracing the toned ripples of his skin. She was lightly tickling him with her fingertips, and he shivered beneath her touch, his blood rushing throughout his entire body. When she reached his stomach, he involuntarily shuddered, her fingers feeling like light feathers tickling his skin. As soon as he flinched, she giggled softly, causing him to snap his head forward and blink in surprise. Her eyes were closed as she let out her lighthearted chuckle. He waited for her to stop before he gently grabbed her chin, and she immediately opened her eyes, the smile on her face simultaneously disappearing.

"Hey," he said in a calm, serious tone, tilting her head up so that her eyes met his. "What the hell is so funny?"

She stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise, before she smiled softly again.

"You're ticklish, aren't you, Butch?" she asked playfully.

He froze, a furious blush finding its way onto his cheeks.

"So what if I am?" he asked, smirking a bit, despite himself.

Before she could say anything else, he leaned down and kissed her again, his hand still cupping her chin. Her heart soared as she allowed herself to melt right into the kiss, her hand on his chest falling limp and gradually sliding off his body until it landed on the bed sheets. The romantic kiss was quickly becoming more passionate, his other hand snaking around her waist and pulling her in close. It wasn't long before he felt himself starting to get aroused, and he was unable to fight a low moan that traveled up from the back of his throat and escaped his lips. He released her chin then and moved his hand back down, fumbling with the last few remaining buttons of her pajama top. She felt him struggling and carefully tore her lips away from his, and he watched in shock and amazement as she started unbuttoning them herself. He let go of her waist as she slowly peeled the garment off her body and discarded it onto the floor. He stared at her bare chest for a moment, finding himself awestruck by her beauty. In the old days, he would've felt like a pervert for staring at her like this, but now…things were different. They were together, and they trusted each other more than anyone in the world. It was an unspoken trust, subtle but strong, and he cherished it with all his heart.

"God, you're beautiful," he said adoringly, looking her right in the eyes.

She promptly blushed from the compliment, bending her head down to express her modesty, which caused a lock of her silky brunette hair to fall onto her shoulder. He smiled softly as he reached out and gingerly brushed the lock away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She looked back up at him, into his kind eyes, and slowly returned the grin. And then, with new found confidence, she leaned in towards him, brushing her lips against his in a quick kiss, as if to say thank you. He felt his heart skip a beat when she pulled away, his breath catching in his throat as he realized that this was the first time she'd _ever_ initiated a kiss. He could feel his blood rushing up to his face, as well as somewhere farther down, as he sat there in a daze, too surprised to say anything. Finally, though, he snapped out of it.

"Lie down," he commanded in a soft voice, and she obediently did as she was told, her long hair sprawling across the pillow as she rested her head comfortably on top of it. He carefully pushed the blankets down as he hovered over her, placing his hands on either side of her head. She stared up at him with her sparkling, widened eyes, her cheeks flushed slightly. He slowly lowered his lips onto hers, kissing her deeply and making her heart flourish with overwhelming emotions. Her eyes fluttered closed as she brought her hand up and gently cupped his cheek, her lips slowly moving against his. The kiss lasted for a while before he gradually pulled away from her, and they each opened their eyes to stare at each other again. He smiled warmly, mirroring the warmth he was currently feeling inside his heart. His eyes slowly traveled away from hers, moving down her exposed upper torso, until he stopped to gape at her pajama pants. He moved both of his hands down to the hem, carefully curling his fingers around the waistband. His gaze locked onto her once more for a fleeting moment, the look on his face asking what his lips didn't dare to ask aloud, and she responded to it with that same soft, reassuring smile. It instantly made his heart flutter, his lips part, his face redden…

…and yet, despite his apprehensions, he knew it was okay. Because she trusted him.

He tried his hardest to maintain his composure as he slowly but surely began to remove the article of clothing from her body. He pulled it down in a fluid motion, his eyes following his own hands, watching as more and more of her long, perfect legs were revealed to him right before his very eyes. He had to hold back a gasp when she suddenly lifted her lower half up off the bed, as if to help make the job easier for him. When he finally reached the bottom, he pulled the garment off her legs completely, casting it aside onto the floor. He then looked down at her, admiring her gorgeous, nearly exposed form, the only article of clothing left being her pale pink underwear. His eyes eventually moved to gaze down at his own body. He placed his hands on his own waistband, and he was about to start pulling it down, when her small hands suddenly grabbed onto his. He felt his heart jump as he looked up at her, a surprised and slightly confused expression on his face, but then he smiled in understanding. She let go of his hands as he moved them away, allowing them to fall limp on either side of him. She placed her hands on his waistband, her skin looking even paler next to his as she started sliding his pants down, slowly revealing his dark red boxers. She stopped when she reached his knees, finally letting go so that he could do the rest. He leaned back and pulled the remainder of his pants off his legs, throwing them onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing.

They looked up at one another, a serious look on his face, a shy one on hers. There was a brief moment of hesitation before they both leaned in towards each other, their lips meshing together once more. Her slender arms slowly came up to drape themselves around his neck, her fingers sliding up and threading into his hair as she began running them back and forth through the strands. He felt that familiar rush of blood throughout his body, and he finally couldn't fight it anymore. He moaned into her mouth, surrendering himself completely in her hold. He was powerless beneath her touch, powerless against her lips. His heart ached longingly for her, and he at last found himself giving into his utmost desires as he began to gently push her back down onto the bed. Her back hit against the mattress with a flop as their legs quickly became entangled together, all the while their kissing continued to grow more and more heated.

He eventually tore his lips away from hers, a light smack of suction that filled up the silence of the room. Their eyes opened to meet each other's gazes as his hand started wandering towards her flat stomach. He grazed over her skin experimentally, his fingers nearly tracing the lining of her cotton underwear, before he dipped his hand in between her thighs. Her back unexpectedly arched upward from his touch, and she let out a noise that he never would've expected to hear from her. A long, _seductive_ moan that left her lips in a soothing _'mmmm.'_ His temperature instantly skyrocketed when she made the sound, his thoughts turning completely into mush. He was quickly beginning to lose control, his body now overshadowing his mind. His hormone-driven urges seemed to take over as his hand traveled back up to hook itself into her underwear. Acting out on the adrenaline rush, he pulled them off her legs in one quick motion, tossing them behind him on the ground. He blushed at the abrupt sight of her fully naked body, laying there before him, completely vulnerable and ready for him to explore.

Taking a deep breath, he moved his hand towards her entrance, brushing the outside with his index finger before he slowly slid it inside of her. She gasped sharply once he did, her hips simultaneously thrusting upward. He looked up at her, eyes widened and mouth fallen open in concern. But as her hips came back down, she let out a loud moan, and her eyes became half-lidded, as though they were fogged with…

…_pleasure._

He felt his stomach do a flip, but he quickly shook the surprised look off his face and allowed his eyes to drop to her opening again. He began inching his finger in deeper, exploring more and more of her wet cavern, before he gradually slid a second finger into her. He could feel her walls clenching around his fingers as he began moving them slowly in and out of her. He felt her body tense up beneath his own as his fingers moved closer and closer to her sensitive jewel, until he finally touched it. She clamped her eyes shut and drew in another sharp breath, but she allowed herself to fall under the waves of foreign yet overwhelming pleasure. He massaged the bud gently, making circular motions with both of his fingers, and she let out another moan, one that finally made his arousal reach it peak. He carefully pulled his fingers out of her and reached up to grab onto the waistband of his boxers. He chanced a quick glance at her to see that she was watching him intently, and it was at that moment that he suddenly became _very _self-conscious of his body. _Damn, she was about to see his…_

No, he couldn't think about it. He just had to do it. It was only fair.

Closing his eyes, he swiftly pulled his boxers down, fully exposing his throbbing member. He didn't dare look at her as he took the boxers off and threw them somewhere behind him. He was blushing furiously, his head now lowered so that his eyes were hidden beneath his ebony bangs. He had his eyes closed in embarrassment, but they suddenly snapped open when he felt the touch of her warm hand on his length. He flinched involuntarily from the contact, but he forced himself to relax as her hand simply rested on him, motionless. He could practically hear his heart pounding against his chest as she curled her fingers around his member and gave it a slow, experimental stroke towards his body. He bit his lower lip and threw his head back, fighting the overwhelming urge to scream out in ecstasy as her delicate hand slid back down his length, caressing every spine-tingling nerve and pulsating vein. She let go of him when she reached the bottom again, her hand falling off and landing on the bed with a soft thud. He looked right at her, his body taking over completely as he swooped down and kissed her full on the mouth. This kiss, however, wasn't sweet and innocent, or slow and romantic. It was hard and abrupt, forceful and intense…it was_ passionate._

He felt her fingers find their usual home in his hair, tangling right into the locks as they both fell backwards onto the bed with a much louder thud. She made a stifled _'oomph!'_ noise as her back hit the mattress, and he couldn't help but smile against her lips when he heard it.

As their kiss deepened, his heart and body started growing impatient, until the desire and need for her became too extreme that he finally couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his lips away from hers, causing her to look up at him with a confused look on her face. He grinned again. He leaned his head back down, brushing his lips against her ear, before he finally murmured in the most comforting sounding voice he could muster:

"You ready?"

He lifted his head to read her expression. The confused look was already gone, replaced now with a serious one. He was expecting her to give him a nod, or maybe a simple 'yes' in response, but she didn't do either of those things. Instead, she reached up with both hands and cupped his cheeks, gently but firmly, taking him completely by surprise as she pulled him down into a warm, sensual kiss, one that immediately sent him over the edge and into a world of perfect bliss. His eyes shut as he kissed her back just as deeply, with all the fire in his heart, throwing his undying love for her into this one amazing kiss that he wished could last forever.

But as he removed his lips from hers to instead press his mouth onto her neck, the warm, romantic feelings of love quickly began to melt into a puddle of steaming lust. She tilted her head back, giving him better access to her neck as he pressed his lips hungrily against her skin, nibbling on the flesh teasingly. The pleasure-filled cry she let out encouraged him to continue kissing her neck, his hands working their way into her soft, untamed hair. His heart was beating wildly inside his chest as the moment between them intensified, until he suddenly pulled his lips away from her neck. It was time.

He kept his eyes on hers as he carefully aligned himself with her entrance. Holding his breath, he pushed his tip into her experimentally. She didn't make a noise, and instead simply closed her eyes, as if waiting for him. He closed his as well, exhaling deeply as he slid into her, until he was at last fully inside her moistened opening. She moaned softly as he began moving against her body, the pleasure so overwhelming that he let out a low, lust-fogged whimper of his own. His body rocked against hers in a slow rhythm, her wet inner walls tightly clenching around his length with each thrust he made. The unbelievable sensation caused a spark to shoot throughout his entire body, crawling through every part of him, his arms, his legs, leaving his veins tingling.

As he got closer and closer to reaching that highest point of ultimate pleasure, he began thrusting into her more deeply. Her legs spread open wider of their own accord as her hands suddenly slid from his hair down to his back. He could feel every single muscle tightening inside of him as her hands pressed against his heated skin. He groaned as the pleasure escalated, the heat and friction between them making it harder for him to think straight. He wasn't sure how long the intense moment lasted exactly, but as his pace slowed down again, he couldn't fight himself from letting out a drawn out moan of undeniable pleasure. His muscles clenched together, every part of him taut and rigid, his heart burning like fire. And then he shivered with a final deep and hard thrust as he felt all of his energy being released into one perfect moment of intense love and passionate heat. The powerful wave of pleasure flooded through him, his body shaking as he started coming down from it. He opened his eyes and looked right at her. She looked satisfied and relaxed, with a certain lustful twinkle still in her eyes.

"Buttercup," he breathed.

He caressed her face and leaned down, kissing her deeply on the lips. She returned the intimate kiss with that same fervor and sweetness that he easily fell victim to. The warmth of her lips combined with the heat radiating off her body made it more and more difficult for him to continue holding his own body above hers. He abruptly pulled away, rolling himself off of her and collapsing onto the bed. He was panting heavily, his eyes closed, his body weak with exhaustion. She was staring at him with a soft smile finding its way onto her lips, one that he had never seen before today. Gently, she reached out and placed her hand on top of his chest, covering his rapidly beating heart. He opened his eyes and looked at her, soaking in her beautiful smile, the light blush on her cheeks, her hair looking a mess…

He slowly smiled back at her, and soon their arms were wrapped around each other's bodies in a warm embrace. He held her tightly, as if he never wanted to let go, as if he were making up for all those years when he was still cursed and all he wanted to do was grab her and hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her.

As they closed their eyes, their bodies relaxing with that comfortable, sleepy feeling, a crack of sunlight was beginning to seep into the room.

And he knew for sure that he wasn't dreaming.

**Hi! Yeah I know this was a long chapter but I just wanted to get it all out! How did I do for the lemon? It's the first one that I have ever written! I would like your reviews please! I want to know what I could improve on! **** Anyway, there will be more besides this! Just wait to see what happens next! Bye for now and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again! I know I just posted today but I felt like doing another one! Yeah I have a lot of time on my hands! ****J And here is my response to Dreams review: They are 18 and both are virgins! They just never found the right person but each other to lose their virginity's to! **

Buttercup woke up later, entwined in her lovers arms who was peacefully dozing next to her. She stretched, noticing a slight pain in her groin and her joints were stiff. Yuck! Her hair was all matted and she didn't smell all that great either. Well who could blame her? That was quite a workout that she performed earlier! But what a wonderful way to burn some calories. She turned on her side and gazed at the sleeping man beside her. Butch surprisingly looks sweet and innocent when he is asleep. And he is underneath all of that roughness.

Buttercup carefully reached out her hands and stroked his face, memorizing every contour and curve. He smiled and opened his eyes. Those damn beautiful eyes! They were going to be her downfall! He grabbed her hand and kissed each fingertip.

Good morning beautiful!

Mornin.

My arent we a morning person.

Shut up! Its not my fault that you stopped me from getting to sleep on time!

Well if its my fault, then I'm damn proud of it!

Oh god! Ummmm Butch? Can I take a shower?

Sure. As long as you let me shower with you!

He leered at her and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Butch then winked and leaned in towards her neck and began to suck on it.

Ugh… Butch! No you cant… oooohhh… Ummmm… ok fine just let me up ok?

He grinned at her mischievously. She never noticed that he had a nice smile. Weird.

Be right back ok Buttercup?

Mmmm k.

She heard the sound of water being drawn in the bathtub. There were various splashes and something sounding like it was being lit on fire.

Butch came flying back in with a blindfold. He went up behind her and placed it over her eyes.

Hey! What the hell are you doing?

Do you trust me?

Yes. Of course I do you knumbskull!

Then let me blindfold you.

He picked her up. His strong, muscular arms wrapped around her carefully. She leaned into his bare chest, inhaling his scent. Buttercup could feel the wind rushing past her as Butch made his way to the bathroom. She was conscious of a door opening and closing. Then she was placed delicately in hot water.

Butch removed the blindfold, allowing her to see his handiwork. She saw that she was sitting in his large bathtub, enveloped in bubbles. There were candles everywhere, giving off the scent of green apples and roses. There were two glasses of champagne on a side table by the tub. There was also soap, shampoo, conditioner and a loofa by the tub. She smiled. No one had ever done this for her before. Never. She felt for the first time in her life like a princess. And she actually didn't mind one bit.

Butch! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! But do you want to know what will make it even better? If you were in here with me!

Butch laughed his deep laugh and sat down behind her so that she was sitting between his legs and she was resting against his strong chest. She sighed in content. Never had she ever felt this loved before! This would be the perfect opportunity to talk.

Buttercup, I never thought that you would be a virgin…

Well I just never found the right person. True, I may brag about fucking a lot of guys but in truth, I have never been with a guy like that before. I believe in losing it to your true love, not to some random person you met at the bar. And what about you mister player?

Yeah. I feel the same way. Its funny how the person I love the most is the person whom I was trying to kill the most. Now, I cant even imagine my life without you.

Butch?

Yeah darling?

Promise me we'll be together forever. No matter what.

He took hold of her hands and intertwined their fingers.

That is a promise that I intend to keep. I promise you Buttercup, with all of my heart! Now come on, lets get you cleaned up.

He took the soap and lathered it with the loofa. Using the loofa, he lightly scrubbed away all dirt off of his lovers body, causing her to moan in pleasure. He then took the shampoo and began to clean her hair, lathering, rinsing and repeating, Butch then added conditioner to her hair. It felt amazing how his hands could make her feel! She couldn't help but shiver at the light caresses that were used to clean her. Once done with her, Butch passed Buttercup her glass of champagne which she took and sipped carefully.

I love you Buttercup.

I love you too Butch. With all of my heart.

She beamed as she drank the champagne. Butch was the best thing that could ever happen to her.

When they were done, Butch carefully took her out of the Bathtub. Standing her up on the floor, he grabbed a towel and towelled her off carefully, following by quickly drying herself off. Butch picked her up and flew back to his room. Gently laying her down, he got out another of his band shirts for her to wear. He took her clean pair of underwear and slid them up her smooth legs, grinning as she shivered. He reached behind Buttercup's back and put on her bra for her. He then took a pair of his clean boxers and slid them up her legs too. Green. His favourite colour. He took his shirt and slid it over her head.

There. Your all done now your highness!

Buttercup smiled as Butch picked her up with one arm and placed her back into bed. He carefully tucked her in as if she were a delicate porcelain doll. He sat her up and placed pillows behind her to support her.

Wait right here.

Butch ran into the kitchen and fetched his favourite snack again. Who knows. Maybe she would share this time! But just in case, Butch got two servings. One for him and one for the raven haired beauty that he could now call his.

Racing back to the bedroom, he placed the tray with her food in her lap. He then grabbed the remote control then got into bed next to Buttercup. He turned on the tv then put on the movie, "The Proposal". He got it from netflix just for her. She sighed happily and kissed him on the cheek. Buttercup was really happy and comfortable. She leaned her head against him and began to watch the movie.

**Thanks for reading everyone! This is not the last chapter and there will be more! I promise! J Thanks for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING!... There have been a few issues such as my nana falling down the stairs so I had to go to Ireland for the summer, with NO internet access! It sucked sooo much. Now im doing my final year of high school so I have A TON of work… anyway enough with the excuses! I will make my apology official by continuing to write!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

As the credits rolled, Buttercup thought of how much her sisters loved watching that movie. It made her feel sad. They must be worried sick about her!

Butch looked over and noticed her mood.

"What's wrong babe?" He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, trying to provide comfort to whatever was making his lover upset.

"… It's nothing…. I'm fine." She sighed and avoided his gaze.

Butch's eyes narrowed in thought. He brought one of his hands under her chin and tilted it back so she would look at him when he spoke. He hated seeing those sad eyes.

"Now don't give me that bullshit Buttercup. You and I both know that when a girl says anything like you did, she's really upset. For fucks sake, you know I love ya so quit the bull crap and tell me."

"… Fine. It's just… I miss my sisters. They must be really worried about me. If Mojo thinks that I am dead, then they have too as well! Butch… do you think it would be okay if I could just tell them that I'm alright?"

Butch looked down at her. Sigh. He knew this would happen sooner or later. He had hoped for later then he could keep her all to himself but since that isn't the case…

"Alright Buttercup... I'll figure it out… just…"

As he was about to finish his sentence, all of a sudden Brick burst in!

"Hey Butch have you seen my… HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS BUTTERCUP DOIN HERE?"

He had a look of complete and total shock. Boomer soon walked in and nodded at the two in the bed.

"I already knew. Hard not to when you can here them fucking like animals."

Buttercup blushed heavily under the angry yet curious gaze of Brick and the smiling, slightly stupid one of Boomer. Butch just glared back at them.

"Shut up Boomer! Now answer the fuckin' question Butch!" Brick was fuming. How could his brother have a girl in his bed, a Powerpuff Girl at that, and not fuckin tell him? Hes supposed to be his brother! He was supposed to trust him! (Note: thoughts will be surrounded in stars k? **) *I swear, women are gonna be the death of me!*

Butch looked to Buttercup for a moment.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Can you wait a minute while I talk to my blockhead brothers? I have some explainin to do and then maybe when that's done they can help take care of the whole talking to your sisters thing. Ok darling?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. Then she shoved him out of bed so he landed on the floor on his ass.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

By now the other boys were snickering. Same old Buttercup.

"FOR BEING A FUCKER! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THESES WALLS WERE SOUNDPROOF YOU DUMBASS? DO YOU THINK THAT I WANT EVERYONE TO HEAR WHAT WE WERE DOIN YOU INSENSITIVE PIG? YOUR SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT BUTCHIE BOY! AND ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF WHILE YOU SLEEP!"

Butch glowered at her while Brick and Boomer were lying on the floor laughing their asses off. He got up and while scowling at the two idiots for brothers, dragged them out of the room.

Buttercup was beyond upset. She was furious! Do you know how embarrassing it is to be told that the first time you made love could be heard by everyone in the house? Who in the hell would be sadistic enough to not care about that shit? Oh yeah the stupid son of a bitch that she was happened to be dating. Well just for that, he can get blue balls for all she cared, he was sleeping on the couch tonight. Hope he has fun explaining to Mojo as to why he cant sleep in his own bed. Heh heh heh.

Meanwhile…

"… and that's what happened. Happy now?"

Boomer nodded and Brick just scowled. He couldn't understand why his brother had fallen in love with a Powerpuff Girl. I mean, sure she was cute and all but… WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?

Boomer was thinking… if Buttercup was with Butch then did that mean he had a chance with Bubbles? He could just imagine holding the blond haired, blue eyed beauty in his arms. *ummmm…. I better stop thinking about this or im gonna need a cold shower real soon.*

"Butch… how are we gonna let Blossom and Bubbles know that Buttercups ok?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah Dude. You've seen the news. The girls are practically tearing up the world and beating every villain half to death just to find something about where their sister is. Sooner or later they're gonna come here and when they do they'll see you with her and you will find yourself castrated. See? This is why I think Buttercup isn't worth it."

Brick smirked at the thought. Well, it wasn't his problem…

"Brick I swear to fucking God I'll kill you myself if you don't shut the fuck up. Besides you'd be dead too. I could just let it slip to them that you knew the whole time. Knowing them, you're gonna be in a seriously messed up state before you could even say you didn't know anything. Now both you fuckits are gonna help me cuz now were all messed up in this shit and if you guys don't help, We are ALL dead. Now listen closely…"

"You got it?..." Boomer shook his head enthusiastically. Meanwhile, Brick was sulking in the corner. (Heh heh sorry I just had to put that in. We all know he doesn't like anything that isn't his idea. J)

"….Yeah. But why do we have too…"

"Shhhh you idiot! She can't fuckin hear us. Now that we know that these stupid sound proof walls don't work against sonic hearing, I want you to just shut the hell up! Now that we all know what to do, lets get this plan into action."

"Butch…?"

"What the fuck do you want now Boomer?"

"Can I name the plan? Please please please please?"

Sigh. Of course. "Fuck. Fine just shut up okay Boomer?"

"Yay! This plan shall now be known as plan Awesomeness!"

"… this is the last time im letting you make up the names."

"But why Butch!" Boomer whined.

"CUZ YOU FUCKIN SUCK AT IT YOU PEA BRAIN!"

"WAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAHAA! BRICK, BUTCH IS SOOO MEAN TO ME!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" Brick glowered. *I swear to god, Im gonna murder these two before this plan is executed. Especially Butch cuz of what he is gonna make me do. Sigh he is my brother. But he's gonna owe me!*

**How was it? Again, im really sorry for the hiatus. Oh and for a heads up, I wont be able to update as much as I could last time because of the whole in advanced courses stuff so im loaded down with homework. But I will do my best! Oh and the reason why this story is called foreign love is because the emotion of loving someone else is hard for people (or genetically modified superheroes) like Butch and Buttercup. Therefore, their love is foreign to them…. I hope that didn't sound too stupid! Anyway im writing this at school on my off block but thanks to the whole you cant log into fanfiction at a library anymore, im gonna have to wait until I can get home. Sorry again! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews. As to one of the comments, I do not think that I will be making Buttercup pregnant, but if you want, you can all give me ideas as to a new story idea. You can even change the subject on who its on and what category, for example if you want a Young Justice story, I would be happy to talk to you about what you want to see out there! Anyway, here is the story! Oh and I do NOT own the Power puff Girls… if I did, the rowdy ruff boys would be in it more often and there would be a lot of romance going on there ****J**

Blossom walked slowly pass Bubbles room, looking in carefully to see that she was still asleep. She had been crying ever since Buttercup went missing. Its not that Blossom didn't cry, I mean she did but… she had to pull herself together so she could find her sister. She walked to Buttercup's room, looking in the room but not daring to touch anything. Buttercup hated when you touched her stuff and it was a source of many of the arguments between them… now that she's gone though, Blossom regretted every fight with her, it made a distance between them… and now if they could not find Buttercup… well Blossom just wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Blossom turned away from the door and walked to her room. Looking in the mirror, she looked at her tired appearance. Her normally bright, pink eyes had lost their luster, were red and had bags underneath them from exhaustion. Her long, red hair was disheveled and she looked skinnier than usual from losing her appetite. Bubbles did not look any better than she did. But then again, Bubbles thinks that Buttercup is dead… and so does everyone else. But not her! She was going to find Buttercup and bring her home… if only she knew where to start looking.

She could remember clearly what happened that day: (flashback)

She looked into Brick's red eyes as she faced him with her fists raised. They contained no emotion but pure hatred, and anger. They were in the middle of a fight. They both had minor injuries like usual because they never fought quite as hard as Butch and Buttercup, but they still hated each other enough to want to cause some harm. She looked up at the sky for some reason and screamed as she saw Buttercup and Butch hurtling towards the earth. Brick looked up and his eyes widened. She could hear him whisper, "What the fuck does he think he is doing?" and Blossom got scared. She was scared she was going to lose her sister without having said sorry about getting angry at her this morning for not doing the dishes. Its funny how when you see someone you love is about to die, everything seems so trivial. Time seemed to stand still for Blossom. She saw them plummet to the earth but her legs couldn't seem to move. When the mushroom cloud from the impact sprung up was when time seemed to go back to normal.

"BUTTERCUP!"

She ran for where the crash site should have been, Brick following close behind. He obviously was there to see if she was dead too. Bubbles and Boomer came from the other direction; both with McDonalds take out in their hands. Blossom was too worried to care about what they were doing. All she cared about was whether or not her sister was alive. When they arrived at the crash site, there was a huge hold in the ground in the shape of a body. And there was blood… a lot of blood.

Bubbles took one look and started to cry. As I turned away, I thought I saw Boomer rub her back before he flew away but I couldn't see through my own tears. Brick smirked at me but I saw something in his eyes. Worry and… sympathy? I could not tell because he flew away quickly.

(End of Flashback)

She had to put her emotions on hold until she found Brick. She dumped her boyfriend, left school and was now currently taking online courses and she stopped seeing her friends. She concentrated everything she had on Buttercup. Even Bubbles had stopped doing everything that used to be important to her. Except she did it for grief. What was she going to do? Bubbles was a vegetable. Doing nothing but eating a bit and sleeping all of the time. She needed help but Blossom did not think that she was the one to help her

Bubbles POV

Bubbles woke up from another nightmare, covered in sweat and tears drenching her face. She could still smell the blood and could hear the voice of Buttercup, blaming her for her death.

While she was crying, she didn't notice a shadow floating by her window. The window opened, and the figure of her secret boyfriend walked to her bed.

"*sniffs* I had another bad dream".

Boomer looked at her and crawled next to her in bed. His brothers never knew he was dating her, in fact it really helped their current plan but that's beside the point. He looked her over, taking in her appearance. She had golden hair down to her lower back, out of its customary pigtails. It was mussed thanks to sleeping but it still looked like spun gold. Her large, azure eyes were filled with tears. Her lashes were damp from the water. Her skin had a slight golden hue to it, giving her a goddess like complexion. There was not a blemish in sight. She was tall, which was surprising. She was a few inches taller than Blossom and towered over Buttercup. Everyone thought that she would be the short one, do to the fact that she was so cute and since Buttercup was the tom boy, they thought she would be tall. But even though she was short, Buttercup was still as menacing as ever.

He remembered his non surprise at seeing Buttercup. He wasn't surprised in the first place she was there because since both she and his brother were missing, he had to have taken her back with him. From talking to Bubbles, he already felt like he knew her. She was a lot like Butch but… different. Somehow she seemed to be softer than him, and he knew she had a good heart and she protected the people she loved. She seemed like the sister he never had. He wished he could tell Bubbles right now that she was alive and well. He would do anything to see the love of his live with a smile on her lips. He pulled her close as he got under the covers with her, stroking her hair. He loved doing that. She was so soft, just like a kitten. His kitten… he liked that.

Bubbles looked at Boomer and examined him. His light blond hair was cropped. He said it was a bother to have long hair when you're a bad guy and need to fight. It just got in the way. She agreed with him fully, because when she got in a fight and someone pulled her hair, it really hurt! But Bubbles couldn't seem to be able to cut it. She felt like a princess with it. His strong arms wrapped around her. He wasn't muscular like his brothers, but lean with tight muscles. He was the perfect size for her to wrap her arms around. He settled his chin on her head and she sighed, breathing in the scent of his cologne. It comforted her. His hand that wasn't stroking his hair snaked in under her shirt, rubbing her back lightly, trying to ease the tension. He wasn't trying to instigate anything, and she knew that.

"Hey Bubbles, do you want to do something later? We can do anything you like. I want to see you happy again."

Bubbles sighed. "I don't know… how can I ever be happy when my sister is dead?"

"You don't know that for sure darling. For all you know she could have just gotten disoriented and is in a random hospital being cared for!"

"… You are starting to sound like Blossom." She giggled. "But she couldn't have survived that fall! I'm surprised Butch did! There was so much blood… Professor tested it and it came back as a match for Buttercup! She can't be alive… it's not possible…"

Bubbles started to tear up again.

Boomer tilted her face up to him and stroked her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Hey now, don't cry. There is always hope and all that shit you good guys always say!"

Bubbles gave a little smile. "You sound weird when you swear you know that? You're too cute for it…. And I think its time to give up on hope and just give in to the fact that Buttercup is dead and nothing is going to bring her back."

"Bubbles…"

"No Boomer, I don't want to talk about this anymore, it just makes me feel worse. Can we just put on a movie? I want to watch a Disney movie."

"Sure Bubbles whatever you want. Want to put on one of your princess movies?"

"No. Those are too 'and they all live happily ever after' for me. I think we should put on one with animals."

"101 Dalmatians it is then."

"Yay! I love that movie!"

"Me too Bubbles. Me too."

**Alright! That took me way too long to write! I got the stomach flu from one of my friends :P so I couldn't write at all! Anyway, next stop, onto Brick and Blossom!**


	10. Update

Wow its been so long since ive written… im actually in my second year of university now heh heh. Im looking back on this piece and feel as if my writing and just the whole story needs an overhaul. So this story will be on hiatus while I fix it up. I will have the help of a beta this time and maybe I can give the whole story what it deserves. See you soon 3


End file.
